Conventionally, there has been developed a technique that acquires, by irradiating an inspection subject with light such as a stripe pattern that changes periodically and capturing the reflected light from the surface of the inspection subject, a time-correlation image including not only information on the intensity of the light but also information on time transition of the light. Such a time-correlation image is used to detect an abnormality of the inspection subject, for example.